Hell On Earth
by VanGuard6
Summary: This is my first fanfiction. I am a TakashixSaeko fan so this story basically focus on the couple so if you are a ReixTakashi fan read it at your own risk. Plz forgive, if i made any mistakes with the story. Thank you for reading and please send me a review and be honest.


This is my first FanFiction, so please go easy on me.

I do not own Highschool Of The Dead or Any of its Character.

Hell On Earth

A Highschool Of the Dead FanFiction

Takashi held Saeko close to him, his shotgun in his right hand while his left hand holding Saeko close to his chest as they await their death at the hands of Them. They were separated from the others while gathering supplies. Saeko was already exhausted from fighting the undead. Takashi had used up the last of his ammo, while Saeko had lost her pistol while escaping from them.

"Saeko" he whispered into her ears "I Love You Saeko-Chan" as he held her even closer and watch Them slowly approach. "I Love You Too Takashi-Kun" She replyed. They knew that they're not gonna make it out alive as they both closed their eyes. "Maybe we'll be together again in Heaven" Saeko said. "That's nice, at least there won't be anything between us right?" with a little laugh.

00

"Raider 6-5 engaging" the pilot shouted over the radio for the other helicopter. "Watch your fire do not hit the survivors" as the two AH-64 Apache gunships fired upon the undead closing on the two survivors. "Raider 6-5, this is Diablo 2 inbound to extract survivors!" another voice over the radio said as a UH-60 Blackhawk flew past and hovered over the two survivors as soldiers roped down to save them.

Takashi couldn't believe his eyes as he saw soldiers running towards them. He still held Saeko close to him not wanting to separate from her. "Are you two okay?" said one of the soldiers as he knelt down beside the two. "Are you two okay?" he said again but this time a little louder. Takashi nodded. "They're okay, Diablo 2 return to base. Big Bird is inbound for extraction" the soldier spoke as the last of the undead were shot down by the gunships. "I am Colonel Yamamoto, I'm with the SDF" he said introducing himself to the two. "Komuro Takashi sir, and this is Busujima Saeko" Takashi replyed to the Colonel. "Busujima? That name sounds familiar?" he said as he looked to Saeko. "You don't happen to be related to a Busujima Kage don't you" in a sotto voice. "Hai" Saeko said "He is my father, may I ask why do you want to know?" as all she got from the Colonel was a smile " I was told that his daughter was with some other survivors by my superior officers and I thought maybe you were his daughter." Saeko's face brighten up as she said "My father's alive" the Colonel nodded as Takashi said "Sir, what about the other's, I mean the other survivors" The Colonel responded "They're in good health son, we picked them up a few hours ago and one of them told us that you two were still out gathering supplies and so that's how we found you" Hearing this Takashi breathed a sigh of relief.

A few minutes later, a Bell UH-1 Iroquois flew overhead before landing a few meters in front of them. "Alright!, Pack it up and lets head back to base" the Colonel said in a commanding tone as the soldier shouted "Sir yes Sir" before running towards the helicopter and securing a perimeter around the LZ. The Colonel offered his hand to help both Saeko and Takashi up and to the helicopter.

00

"They're Okay" Cried Saya as she entered the barracks where the rest of the group were except for little Alice who had taken Zeke to relieve himself. "What?" said Rei not believing her ears from what she heard. "They're okay, Takashi and Saeko are safe" she said again as she couldn't hold back her tears of joy. She had been to the operations room to see what had happen during the rescure mission.

They had been together since the Outbreak started and they couldn't be more happy to hear the good news. They had been a family.

"I knew they wouldn't go down that easily" Kohta shouted as went to hug Saya. Kohta had finally manage to tell Saya how he felt for her and she accepted him. Shizuka had reunited with her friend Rika Minami who was part of the rescue team that saved them. Rei and her mother had found her father at the airbase and was very happy to see him. She had also supported Takashi and Saeko being together no longer jealous as she was happy as long as he is happy.

"Control this is Big Bird, we are coming in for landing." Said the pilot as they were nearing the airbase, where the last of the self defense force and Japanese military remained. "Copy Big Bird, landing pad Alpha is clear you are go for landing. Welcome back" said the voice over the radio. "Good to be back control" the pilot responded as the helicopter slowly descended and finally landed.

The soldiers had dismounted the moment the helicopter landed leaving Saeko,Takashi and the Colonel onboard.

The pilot powered down the helicopter before dismounting. Saeko had fallen asleep during the trip as she rested her head on Takashi's shoulder. "She must be tired" said the Colonel as he looked at Saeko who was peacefully asleep. Takashi nodded as he carried Saeko in a bridal fashion as he slowly dismounted the helicopter as the Colonel leaded them to their barracks where the others were.

Saeko was still asleep as Takashi carried her into the barracks where the others looked at him and Saeko and smiled. Takashi placed Saeko on one of the beds and covered her.

He turned to his friend and place a finger to his lips "ssshhh" as the others nodded as they know who he was pointing to. He looked at Saeko once more before making his way to his friends. Alice had returned and quickly gave Takashi a hug and saying "Takashi-onii san, I thought we weren't going to see you again." Takashi patted her on the back and told her "It's okay, Alice – Chan, Onii- san and Saeko are back" to the pink haired girl who had been the innocent member of the group.

Night came and found the group prepared for bed, Takashi took the bed next to Saeko, still dressed in his uniform, he looked to Saeko who was sound asleep "Good night Saeko-Chan" he whispered before closing his eyes to sleep.

00

Takashi awoke to find Saeko in his bed arms wrapped around him, her head rested on his shoulder. "She must have moved over last night while I was sleeping" He thought. The rest of the group have woke and had left leaving him and Saeko alone.

He kissed her on the forehead as she awoke to find him looking at her which caused her to blush. "Ohayou, Saeko – Chan" He said as she got up and knelt next to him. "Ohayo, Takashi – Kun" She greeted with a little smile while looking away not wanting him to see her blushing " I hope you…slept wel hhmmpp". She closed her eyes as she wrapped her arms around Takashi's neck as he kissed her passionately before laying her down on the bed. "One the best sleeps I ever had Saeko – Chan." He said with a grin before closing in and kissing her neck. Saeko let out a little moan of pleasure before claiming his lips and turn in on his back with her on top of him. "So beautiful" he thought as she claimed his lips, his right hand on her back while the other on her left breast as he slowly massaged it causing her to moan in delight.

They were on the verge of making love until Takashi heard someone clear their throat at the door. Saeko got off Takashi and sat at the edge of his bed. He saw Saya and Kohta at the door step, Saya narrowed her eyes and told them " Breakfast is being serve, but your gonna have to shower first since you've been sleeping in those clothes since you got here" Saeko nodded and walked to Saya who handed her a towel for her before she made her way out of the barrack and to the womens shower room.

"Pervert" Saya said as Saeko was finally out of sight still looking at Takashi " Just don't let the rest of us catch you and especially Alice" before walking off leaving Kohta who also saw the whole thing unfold.

"What?" he said looking at the boy who had his hands over his nose.

"How was it Komuro – Kun?" he asked Takashi.

"Uumm..well it's kinda….i don't how to put it in words" Takashi told him before taking the towel that Kohta had with him and made his way to the showers.

Takashi entered the male shower room. "Nobody's in, that's good" He thought as he took off his clothes and enjoyed the warm water.

Finishing his shower, Takashi noted that he doesn't have any other clothing besides his uniform. "Might as well just wear these for the time being" he said to himself.

He wore his uniform over again that still had some blood stain on it which had dried.

Before he turned his attention to sound of an alarm.

000

"Red Alert, Red Alert, we got a breach on the northwest wall" Shouted a soldier as the soldiers ran to where the breach was.

"Sir, we got biters everywhere, they've breach the wall and I've lost 3 men already, requesting immediate reinforcements AAAHHHH!" a soldier spoke over the radio before being killed by THEM.

"All units battle station and hold the damn line" shouted the colonel before joining the others. Takashi came racing out of the shower room to see soldiers racing towards to where the commotion was.

"What the hell's going on" he thought, meeting with Kohta who came out wearing military gear. "Kohta, why are you dressed like that?" he asked with a question on his face.

"No time for that! We gotta go" he shouted.

"What happened!" He asked. "They've breached the wall" Kohta grunted as he told Takashi slightly annoyed. Takashi's eyes widened with shocked "Not Again" he thought as he quickly raced past Kohta and to the barrack to get his shotgun and baseball bat.

"There's too many, we can't hold much longer" shouted a soldier who was manning the machine gun on top of a HumVee. "Just hold on for a bit longer" the Colonel shouted as he fired a few more shots from his M4A1 equip with a reflex scope.

*Click* *Click*

"I'm out" as his rifle clicked empty as he holstered his sidearm. "All HumVee and APC run em over" He shouted as the APC's and HumVees ceased fire and drove straight into the horde killing many of the undead. The effort however was to no avail as the HumVee's were easily overpowered and turned over by the Undead. The APC's were holding out and were racing towards the breach to seal it.

"Sir, we've sealed the breach" the driver said over the radio.

"Roger that, good job soldier" the Colonel said.

It wasn't over yet, Hundreds of Them had entered the airbase and have breached deeper into the airbase.

Takashi had just come out of the barrack and was quickly met by a group of them. He counted at least ten within the group. He raised his shotgun to fire.

*Click*

"Shit" he shouted when he realize that he ran out ammo. "That's it" He raised his baseball bat and hit the first undead in the head that came close to him. All of a sudden there was a flash of silver as the undead he was about to hit fell to the ground spraying tar black blood from where it's head use to be. Few more flashes and all of a sudden he was staring into a pool of blood as the entire group of undead now lay on the ground.

There stood a woman with purple hair, an evil grin on her face and her eyes were wild it's as if she enjoyed killing a lot. Takashi had seen this before, it was Saeko. As she stood there admiring her work, he walked to her and took her hand before looking at her in the eye. The wild look had disappeared the moment he took her hand along with the evil grin he saw. He knew about her dark past and how she had tried to distanced herself from others but it seems like the more she tried the more Takashi was attracted to her.

"T..Takashi – Kun" she said as tears started to fill in her eyes. "Did I do that?" she asked him as he hugged her.

"No my love, it wasn't you" He lied. "So much blood!" she said as she rested her head on his shoulder and sobbed.

He heard her sobbed, and it pained him to see her in such pain as she tried to fight her bloodlust. "Come on, we can't stay here it's too dangerous" he said wiping away her tears before taking her hand. Saeko simply nodded. In her mind, she knew it wasn't her that did it but the Onna-Bugeisha within her.

They ran to meet up with their friends that were at the mess hall he remembered that Saya told him that's where everyone was having breakfast. Running past the soldier's that were fighting the undead, the screams of people dying and the large number of Them that had entered the base. Takashi had gotten used to this, ever since escaping Fujimi Highschool. He knew there was nothing he can do to help the people that were dying around him.

It had only been ten o'clock in the morning and already he found himself somehow dragged back into hell. "Why isn't there any end to this" He though gritting his teeth.

Rei found herself along with Shizuka, Alice, Saya and Zeke. Kohta had ran off to assist the soldiers. The dead had reached the mess hall as they were sitting and talking. Rei had her M1A1 rifle taken away by the military to be stored in the armory with the exception of Takashi who had asked the Colonel permission to keep his shotgun with him.

"Goddamnit" she thought, she needed a weapon but all she had was her agility. She took a few steps back and she felt something behind her with her hand. It was a broom, without much thinking took the broom and broke the front of it leaving a sharp end she used it as a spear. "This will have to do for the moment" she said to herself. "Alice, Sensei, Saya" stand back" she shouted to the trio who acknowledge. She counted 5 of them shuffling towards her and planned her strategy and within a mere second she struck her spear into the head of one of the Undead and quickly pulled it out. She knocked the second one on its feet and stabbed it in the head. She was about to go for the third one when a shout rang out and another and another. Suddenly all three undead fell to the ground dead once more.

Rei turned to see Saya armed with her Luger given to her by her mother when the Takagi Estate came under attack by the Undead. She had completely forgot that about Saya being a member of the Takagi family was allowed to keep her weapon with her.

"Nice shot" Rei said. "Of course it is, I am a genius afterall" Saya responded. "Let's go I don't think that's the last of them, Look" as she pointed to a another group of undead coming being attracted by the gunshot.

"Hai" Rei cried as she motioned Shizuka and Alice to follow her.

Takashi and Saeko stopped to catch their breath. They had been running and avoiding the undead. He looked to Saeko so was shivering in fear. It worried Takashi a lot as he had never seen her behave like this. "Saeko" he said softly and took her hand in his to get her attention. She raised her head and looked at him before pulling him to her and hugged him as she sobbed. He gently patted her on the back, and tried to calm her down.

Takashi was very worried for Saeko at this point. He didn't know what to do as they were still trapped in the base. Suddenly the PA system came to life and the voice of the Colonel was heard.

"All units, All units, this is Colonel Yamamoto all remaining troops evacuate the airbase and head on the last remaining choppers, I repeat all units head for the nearest chopper to be evac to Okinawa Island. It's been an honor serving with you all, Good Luck and Godspeed.

"Saeko" as he pulled away from her hug and looked her in the eye. "Saeko, look at me, whatever it is your going through, I know but you gotta be strong for us, for the group and for me Saeko" he told her as he wiped away her tears "Please Saeko, we need you, the group needs you, and I need you Saeko, I need my Saeko back" as he pulled her in for a hug.

"Takashi" she whispered into his ears. As they embraced each other only to be interrupted by a lone zombie. Takashi pull away from the hug before bashing the creature in the head with his bat shouting "Can't we be left alone for a while!"

He turned to look at Saeko who was standing there looking at him before unsheathing her sword.

"Let's go Takashi – Kun" as she offered him a hand. He smiled as he took it and said "That's my girl" causing her to blush before making their way to the mess hall.

They arrived only to see it empty of human presence except for a few undead shuffling aimlessly around.

Rei and the rest had reunited with Kohta who came running from one of the guard towers he used as his snipping position. "They're evacuating the base" he said "There's just too many of Them" panting from exhaustion. "Where's Komuro-kun and Busujima-Senpai?" he asked. Reis shook her head as the others looked on. She felt a hand on her shoulder as it was Kohta saying "Don't worry Rei, Komuro and Senpai are alright, maybe they're waiting for us at the landing pads" he said. Rei smiled while the others nodded in agreement.

Takashi and Saeko fought their way through the undead, as they searched the mess hall but to no avail. "Takashi – Kun" Saeko spoked "Maybe they're heading for the helicopters" she said. Takashi looked at her and nodded "Yeah, let's go" as he took her hand and ran out of the mess hall.

"Come on guys" Kiriko Miyamoto shouted as she saw her daughter and the rest of the group racing towards her and her husband. Some of the soldiers have left leaving her, her husband, her daughter and her group and a few soldiers and SDF personnel. "Where's Komuro and Busujima?" she asked as she noticed the two from her group are nowhere to be seen. "We don't know, we thought they might be here already Okasan?" she asked. Her mother simply shook her head as a CH-47 Chinook landed. The soldiers boarded along with the group. As they were about to take off, Rei went to talk to the pilot "Sir, we can't go yet two of my friends aren't here yet" She told them. "Miss, we can't wait, we stay here we're dead" he responded. "Please sir, just ten minutes sir please, they'll make it" Rei begged.

The pilot looked to his co-pilot before turning to Rei "Ten minutes and that's it, if they're not here by then we're leaving, clear?". Rei just nodded and went to sit with the others.

Takashi and Saeko made their way to the landing pad seeing the helicopter there waiting. "Thank God, they're still here, Come on" he said as he looked to his purpled hair lover who was cutting down undead trying to swarm them.

They almost made it to the landing pad when he heard a body fell, he immediately turn to see Saeko on the ground. He ran over to her and help her up "Saeko are you alright?" he asked. "I am but my ankle…it hurts" she said as Takashi quickly lifted her in a bridal fashion the way he did when they arrived at the airbase.

She blushed as he carried her while he ran for the chopper.

They got on board as the pilot said "This is Lima six we are clear for take off" as the helicopter took off.

Takashi helped Saeko to sit on one of the vacant seats told "I'll tell Shizuka – Sensei to take a look at that" Saeko nodded as he went.

Few minutes later the buxom blonde came and was already inspecting her ankle. She tickled her feet which made Saeko face turn red as she held back her laughter. After a few minutes of looking "Saeko – Chan, I'm afraid your gonna have to rest your feet for awhile, it's not broken it's just twisted but other than that you'll be fine" She said as she looked at Takashi. "I'll give you some painkillers for the pain and bandage it later when we get to the new base." She added before going back to sit next to Rei.

Saeko rested her head on Takashi's shoulder as he rested his arm around her shoulders and holding her close. "We had survived once again, is it luck or is it something else?" he thought.

00

"Ladies and Gentleman if you could look to the left, you can see the Okinawa Island Military Airbase." The pilot told everyone as they were nearing the their new safe zone. The soldiers cheered while the group all smiled at each other. Takashi looked to Saeko who was looking back at him.

"We made it Saeko-Chan" he said.

"We did my love, we did" She whispered into his ears before she claimed his lips and kissed him softly. Rei and her family smiled, Kohta gave them a thumbs up while Saya had to cover Alice's eyes to prevent her from seeing. Some of the soldier's saw the action unfold begin to whistle.

Everybody please return to your seats we are about to land in T-minus 2 minutes. The helicopter descended as it landed. The ramp open as the troopers dismounted. Takashi helped Saeko up on her feet while the rest stood behind them. They had been through hell on earth and made it this far. Takashi turned to look at the rest and with a smile on his face "Let's go" he said.

The End

This is my first FanFiction but don't worry there will be more. Please forgive me for any mistakes I made and once again I do not own Highschool of the Dead or any of its characters.


End file.
